Tentación
by Boogieman13
Summary: No usaría la palabra "amor" nunca, porque ese era un sentimiento para idiotas, pero Cana lloraba al llegar a casa. / Para Reveire-chan.


Estoy terminando el nuevo capítulo de _Welcome Home Sanitarium_, pero, mientras, como no quiero me comáis viva (eso dejádselo a los que controlen), vengo a dejaros este regalito tan angst y agh. Y como soy tan chachiguay, quiero regalárselo a **Reveire-chan**, para que tenga algo más de esta pareja que tanto quiere.

**Advertencia:** Antes de que comiences a leer el shot, te diré que, aunque no está calificado M, contiene escenas ligeramente subidas de tono y, obviamente, con contenido yuri. Así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

_Tentación._

Cana odiaba a Lucy. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. A Cana también le gustaba (mucho) Lucy. Le gustaba de verdad –porque nunca usaría la palabra "amor" con nadie, especialmente con Lucy–. Y el problema en todo aquello no era que a Cana le gustara Lucy, ni que la odiara –que la odiaba–; lo que no dejaba a la morena dormir por las noches era ver a Lucy tomada de la mano de Natsu. Natsu, su novio. Natsu, un hombre.

Llegados a este punto Cana pedía siempre otro barril.

Porque, por supuesto, estaba claro que Natsu no tenía tetas. Y que Natsu no tuviera dos bultos saliendo de su pecho cabreaba más a Cana que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. El hecho de que Natsu no tuviera que llevar sujetador implicaba que era un hombre. Un hombre. Y, por silogismo, a Lucy le gustaban los hombres. No las mujeres, no; a Lucy no le gustaban las tetas. Lucy Heartfilia entraba todas las mañanas al gremio, con su ropa ajustada, su sonrisa resuelta y sus saludos increíblemente efusivos. Y eso, cómo no, volvía loca a Cana.

Y entonces había llegado el momento de cambiar de barril.

Delante todos, cada mañana, Natsu cogía a Lucy de la mano, la llevaba hasta el tablón de anuncios y tomaban juntos un trabajo que durase poco, y que permitiera que ella pagase su alquiler. Cuando los dos creían que nadie los veía, en la salida del gremio, se daban un beso casto y puro; por descontado, Cana los veía siempre. Al final del día, cuando Alberona ya llevaba más barriles de los que Romeo sabía contar, los tortolitos llegaban sonrientes y efusivos, como siempre. Y Lucy hablaba con Levy, y Natsu peleaba con Gray.

Cana bebía otro barril.

Sin embargo, aquellos momentos no eran los que hacían que Cana odiase a Lucy. Esa simpatía, la naturalidad de Heartfilia, sólo hacían que le gustara más. Porque a Cana le gustaba verla esconderse para besar a su novio, corretear por ahí cogida de la mano de Natsu, a Cana le encantaba hacer que Lucy se sonrojase cada vez que le preguntaba si ya había estrenado la cama con su novio. Si sólo eso pasara, Cana podría soportar no tener pene.

De vez en cuando, a Cana le gustaba convencer a Lucy para que se fuera con ella de bares. Y Lucy aceptaba, muy de vez en cuando. Ahí era cuando más odiaba a Lucy.

Lucy sólo la besaba cuando iba borracha.

Cana la odiaba, la odiaba mucho, porque Lucy bebía y se entonaba, y las mejillas se le coloreaban un poco, la mirada le brillaba un poco más, y a cada comentario que Cana hacía, Lucy se mordía el labio. ¡Se mordía el jodido labio mirándola a los ojos! Y Cana aguantaba estoicamente, por supuesto, porque ante todo ella tenía orgullo, y Lucy iba borracha. Siempre sucumbía, siempre. Porque, en algún momento entre la décima cerveza y el segundo vaso de whisky, Lucy siempre le decía lo mismo:

"_¿Esta vez también vas a besarme?_"

A lo que Cana, como buenamente podía, sonreía y le prometía no hacerlo –pero lo haría, claro que lo haría–, porque tenía dignidad, y Lucy tenía novio. Pero Cana no era fuerte, su orgullo no era tanto, y su dignidad podía irse a la mierda por un tiempo. Al día siguiente Lucy no la miraría a los ojos, como siempre, y luego la buscaría a escondidas y le haría prometer que no volvería a pasar. Cana diría que no volvería a hacerlo, por descontado, y ambas sabrían que mentiría.

Y es que, cada noche que salían juntas, en algún punto entre la decimosegunda cerveza y el primer vaso de ginebra, Lucy iba al baño, levantándose del asiento muy despacio y sin dejar de mirar los ojos casi violetas de Cana, caminando lenta y erráticamente, sin dejar de contonear las caderas, sólo para que Alberona la mirase y, muy discretamente, la siguiera hasta el baño y se encerrase con ella dentro. Lucy le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, y Cana le contestaba que no estaba haciendo nada.

Luego, caos.

Cana la arrinconaba contra la pared, le mordía el labio inferior y enredaba los dedos de una mano entre el pelo rubio mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de acariciarle la espalda. Lucy suspiraba, trataba de apartarla –tampoco lo intentaba muy fuerte– y le seguía el beso. La morena sujetaba las manos de la otra cuando intentaba echarla hacia atrás, y mantenía las curvas de Lucy encerradas entre su cuerpo y la pared. Entonces Heartfilia movía la pelvis, la acercaba a la suya, y Cana la odiaba un poquito más por tentarla de esa manera, pero bajaba la mano por el abdomen plano y acariciaba un poco entre las piernas. Ahí era cuando Lucy gemía.

Y todo se acababa.

Porque Lucy abría los ojos, como dándose cuenta de dónde estaba, de la posición en la que estaba y de con quién estaba; y hablaba:

"_Esto está mal, debería volver a casa. Con Natsu._"

Cana asentía, y la odiaba un poco más, pero le gustaba también un poco más. Y ambas salían del baño silenciosamente, con pasos lentos, inseguros y avergonzados.

No usaría la palabra "amor" nunca, porque ese era un sentimiento para idiotas, pero Cana lloraba al llegar a casa. Lloraba porque no era un hombre, porque a Lucy le gustaba Natsu, porque Lucy la besaba como si fuera a romperse, porque Lucy era Lucy, y porque no podría odiar a Lucy, por más que se empeñase en creerlo.

* * *

**"Yo le regalaré una aspiradora, que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas." **

Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡_no me dejéis morir tan joven_! D:

Y a ti, Reveire-chan, espero que te haya gustado. :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
